down on one knee
by purplepotatopig
Summary: we all know a proposal is forthcoming, right?


**down on one knee**

* * *

_we all know a proposal is forthcoming, right? and when i saw the spoiler pics for the last episode, this was where my imagination took me._

_i haven't written in what feels like ages, so i may be rusty. i didn't edit much, i just basically let the inspiration take its course. so bear with me please._

_now it feels sadder to say this - i do not own eureka, or jo or zane, but i will always, always be a fan._

* * *

"Jo"? Zane called out as he strode into the Sheriff's office. He had gotten a note from Jo earlier to meet her there.

As he got inside, he saw Jo inside the jail cell, with her back turned to him. The jail cell door was open. Jo was wearing a white tank top and what looked like her old deputy slacks. Her hair was loose from its usual tight ponytail, cascading beautifully past her shoulders. He resisted the ever-familiar urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Jo" he called out.

She turned and flashed him that smile that made his insides churn. Damn the effect of that woman.

"Hey Zane" she greeted him, as she made her way out of the cell, walking towards him.

"So, why'd you call me here? And what were you doing in there?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the place he used to call "home" during his early years in Eureka.

Jo seemed to hesitate a little before she replied, "I wanted to ask you something"

"And you couldn't ask me at GD? This isn't exactly your territory anymore. You do have an office, and last I checked, so do I now" Zane amusedly pointed out.

"No. This has to happen here" Jo was blushing by now and Zane's curiosity has gone on full alert.

"What does?"

Jo went down on one knee.

"Remember when I rushed in here last Founder's Day, and told you I'd marry you? You had absolutely no idea, but my last memory before that was of you, down on one knee like this, offering me a life together…and I froze. Then 1947 happened and, well, you know the rest…

I used to think I'd give or do anything to undo all of that, and go back to what was. But I don't anymore.

I'm sorry I didn't fight for us early on, and let you know what we were to each other. I figured if we were meant to be, you would just fall in love with me like you were supposed to. But still I shouldn't have just stood by and hoped for that to happen.

I know I bailed on you for Astraeus. It really would have been a remarkable experience for us to share, but please believe me - the time we spent studying and preparing for that mission, and the confidence and belief you had in me was just as wonderful.

And when you asked me if I would wait for you? It's not that I didn't want to. I was just too scared to.

Yes, Zane. I was scared. Nothing scares Jo Lupo right? No disaster or catastrophe in Eureka has even come close to shaking me. But loving you scares me Zane. Loving you completely scares the hell out of me.

Losing you scares me even more. I cannot imagine waking up without you beside me, or not having your arms around me while we sleep.

I left Eureka looking for what I want. I came back because I realized what I want. I want you. I want a life with you. I want to have amazing kids with your blue eyes and my charming personality. I want our happy-ever-after.

So before I get a cramp here, Zane Donovan, will you marry me?"

Zane was unusually quiet throughout Jo's speech. Jo held her breath. She was hoping to catch Zane by surprise with her proposal but not render him speechless…

Zane put his hands on either side of Jo's arms and pulled her up "Stand up Jo."

Not exactly the response she was expecting, but Jo bravely kept the expectant grin on her face.

Zane let out a deep sigh "I obviously did not expect you to do this. Not in my wildest dreams – and you know how wild my dreams can get when you're involved…

"Its just that…" and his face took on a look of regret.

Jo was glad Zane was still holding her up. That old feeling of despair was starting at the pit of her stomach. But she was likewise annoyed. And that feeling surfaced rather quickly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she cried out.

Zane's frown mirrored her own. "What? I haven't even said anything yet?"

"You were going to say "no" she jabbed a finger at his chest.

"I was not!" was his indignant reply.

"Well, you weren't jumping up and down either."

Zane could not help but get snarky. He let go of her arms and crossed his instead. "Well now I guess you now know how the other me must have felt when you hesitated."

Jo's expression darkened even more as her voice rose in volume "You dare bring that up…

"Oh for heaven's sake. Zane, will you please just say "yes"?" Carter's exasperated voice cut in as his head poked in the door from the outer office.

Zane turned his snark on Carter. "Did you butt in the last time as well? Is this part of the whole re-enactment bit?"

Carter squared his shoulders and walked into the office with Allison in tow. "No, I did not butt in. I walked in. This _is_ my office you know."

Zane turned back to Jo but seeing that she didn't even glance at the Sheriff's entrance, meant she wasn't the least bit surprised he was there. And judging from her expression, it wasn't because it was his office in the first place.

"You brought reinforcements"? he asked, eyebrows in the air.

She put both hands on her hips "If you must know, they're here for you, not for me. To make sure you come out of here alive…in case you said "no". Then she looked down and let her hands fall to her side. "Didn't think you'd actually need them for that …"

Zane moved closer to Jo and cradled her face as he raised it to meet his "Wait. For the record, I haven't said "no""

"You haven't said "yes" either" Jo said, trying to fight the tears forming at the back of her eyes.

Zane let go and put both hands in his jacket pocket

"I just wish you didn't beat me to the punch. " At this Zane pulled out an ever-familiar little black box.

And Jo's tears started to fall.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be ready. So I've been carrying this around for a few weeks. But I knew I was ready to make things official the moment I saw you when we got back from the Matrix. I saw what it was like to not have you in my life. It killed me. I can't ever lose you Jojo. Never again".

He took out his grandmother's ring from the box.

"So…" he took her hand "…ask me again."

"Zane, will you marry me?"

"Me? Marry you?" Zane slipped his grandmother's ring on Jo's finger "In any universe"

"Kiss her already!" cheered on Fargo's voice, from behind Carter and Allison.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Vincent piped in.

Zane and Jo laughed as they followed Fargo's "order". Cheers and applause followed as Henry and Grace came into the room. Holly came in scattering virtual confetti, while Vincent came in with a tray of champagne-filled glasses.

"Finally!" Carter went to the kissing couple and clapped Zane on the back.

"You can come up for air anytime now." He said as the couple continued kissing. "Ah, guys. Seriously."

Henry called out "Let them be Jack. Grab a champagne."

He raised his glass "To Jo and Zane!"

With our favorite couple surrounded by the people they loved and who loved them back, everyone raised their glasses and toasted "To Jo and Zane!"


End file.
